


Lovin' and Lickin' in Bikini Bottom

by draculard



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Cross-species Relationship, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: Everyone grieves differently. After the loss of Mr. Puff, Mrs. Puff seeks out comfort in the arms of a butch squirrel.





	Lovin' and Lickin' in Bikini Bottom

“I know you’re still grieving for your husband,” Sandy said. She ran a paw tenderly down Mrs. Puff’s cheek. “I can’t imagine how much pain you must be in. But maybe I can help. Maybe I can take a little bit of that pain away.”

She leaned in for a kiss, but Sandy’s helmet got in the way, bumping against Mrs. Puff’s nose. Sandy ripped it off with a growl, holding her breath. She loved Mrs. Puff so much she’d do anything to kiss her. Their lips met in a furious clash, with Sandy’s sexy front teeth dragging over Mrs. Puff’s lips in a raw, animalistic display of arousal.

“Oh,” Mrs. Puff moaned. “You taste like nuts.”

Sandy briefly put her helmet back on so she could fill her lungs with air. “I brush my teeth with peanut butter,” she explained. “It’s a squirrel thing. You taste like fish, by the way.”

Mrs. Puff blushed a deep red. “Oh,” she said. “I’m sorry.”

“No, no.” Sandy pulled Mrs. Puff closer to her, her paw gentle on the back of Mrs. Puff’s neck. Their chests met, sending a tingle of electricity down Mrs. Puff’s spine. “I like it,” Sandy breathed. “It’s the best taste in the world.”

She ripped her helmet off again, this time pushing down on Mrs. Puff’s shoulder until she got the hint and lay down on the floor. Mrs. Puff spread her legs, her chest heaving as Sandy buried her face in Mrs. Puff’s cunt. Her deft, pink tongue lapped over Mrs. Puff’s fish-clit and through her aromatic folds.

“Careful,” Mrs. Puff said. “I’m poisonous.”

Sandy gave her a look that clearly said, _I don’t mind. I’d die for you._ It was the most arousing thing Mrs. Puff had ever experienced. That look alone nearly brought her to orgasm. She squirmed as Sandy’s tongue dipped into her wet hole; it felt so warm and broad, so deliciously good it was overwhelming.

A shameful thought came to her: she’d never felt this good with Mr. Puff.

Holding her breath, Sandy brought Mrs. Puff to orgasm again and again, using only her tongue. She glanced up once or twice, a devilish spark in her eyes as Mrs. Puff’s back arched and her muscles spasmed with pleasure so immense it felt almost like pain. The joy she felt was all-consuming; it left her nerve endings screaming like they were on fire, so sensitive that the lightest touch would send her into orgasm again.

“Oh, Sandy,” Mrs. Puff breathed. “Sandy, I could stay like this forever.”

But suddenly Sandy had stopped moving. Mrs. Puff looked up, and to her horror, she saw that the poison had set in. Sandy was clawing at her neck, her cheeks swollen and her fur standing on end.

“Sandy!” Mrs. Puff cried. She reached for her lover, helpless as panic set in. This couldn’t be happening — she’d only just gotten over Mr. Puff, and now she was losing Sandy! As the light dwindled from Sandy’s eyes, Mrs. Puff held her and sobbed, rocking Sandy gently. She couldn’t save her, but the least she could do was comfort her as she died.

“Mrs… Puff…” Sandy wheezed/gurgled (she didn’t have her helmet on).

“Sandy…” Mrs. Puff sobbed. She leaned down over her squirrel lover’s face, tears dripping onto Sandy’s cheeks. As Sandy died, Mrs. Puff did the only thing she could do -- she kissed her. “I’ll never forget you, Sandy,” Mrs. Puff said. “Never.”

“It was...worth it…” Sandy said. “Pussy...or die…”

And then death finally claimed her, one more squirrel amongst masses. Sandy’s spirit floated up to heaven, both drowned and poisoned, to join the legions of her brethren who had been hit by cars and eaten by dogs (or, most tragically, died due to nut allergies). From up above, she watched Mrs. Puff crying over her body.

“Pussy or die,” said Sandy, nodding once in satisfaction. She was happy with her choices. It was how she’d always wanted to go.


End file.
